


Ripper Games

by StarlightVixxen



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen





	1. Chapter 1

It is a cool night in London while Lord Cha and his friends were having an after dinner drink in his library. Hakyeon and Taekwoon were in chairs by the fire, each enjoying their books. Jaehwan and Hyuk were watching the intense game of chess being played by Wonshik and Hongbin. A soft knock on the door let Hakyeon know that a servant was bringing in his nightly newspaper and business notes. After dismissing the servant he takes a quick glance through the business notes and is satisfied with those before going to the newspaper.

"I don't know why I bother reading this every night. There is nothing interesting in it at all. I have an idea. Lets play a contest and make the news in this city more interesting."

Taekwoon puts down his book and looks at Hakyeon with a raised eyebrow. The others all stop what they are doing and come over to sit around Hakyeon to listen to this idea of his. He went on to tell everyone that they could go out and commit one murder each and he would judge who had the most news sensational it was but there would be no help for anyone if they are caught by officials. This arouses the competitiveness among them up. Hongbin and Hyuk were already discussing to each other different methods to use. He also states that there is a group bonus if they can make it look like the work of one person doing all five killings. The other rule he had was that they had to use prostitutes in the White Chapel area and nothing close to home. With that Hakyeon said that they would start on the weekend with Taekwoon first, then follow in age down each night.

 

 

Saturday Night

Taekwoon heads out to White Chapel, dressed completely in plain black clothes. He has a knife hidden in his waistcoat to use. He wanders through the district passing several taverns overflowing with people. It was late when he finally found his target, after some small talk they went to a quiet alleyway. She was leaning back against the wall, when Taekwoon stood in front of her. He gently stroked her face with one hand while pulling the knife out of his jacket with the other. With a quick motion  he ran the knife through her neck, he then did a second slice in her neck almost causing her head to come off. She slumps down the wall leaving a bloody streak down the  stonework. Arterial blood sprays everywhere, causing Taekwoon to frown in disgust. He knows he will burn these clothes at home but that now means he will need to scrub his hair again to get the blood out. He thinks to himself that he will make sure Hakyeon helps him with cleaning his hair tonight. Taekwoon then carefully pulls her out away from the wall and makes sure she is laying straight. He pulls up her skirts to expose her stomach and genitals and starts stabbing and slicing at them. 

He is startled by the noise of a horse cart heading his way. Quickly making one last stab he heads back to the house. Quietly slipping into the side entrance as to not run into any servants who might question the blood over him he heads to Hakyeons room. Hakyeon looks up from his reading, at the sound of the soft click of the door. Noticing the state that Taekwoon is in he gets up and heads to the bathroom to run a bath. Gently clicking his tongue at the state of Taekwoons clothing, he puts them in the fireplace to burn. Going back into the bathroom, he sits behind Taekwoon just outside the old clawfoot tub on a stool and gently starts to wash his hair. For several minutes the only sounds that can be heard is the soft splashing of the water and the quiet murmurs of pleasure coming from Taekwoon. 

Afterwards, Hakyeon dried him off with a large, warm towel and got him dressed for bed. Finally having him all tucked him, Hakyeon joined him in bed for a long rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been eight days since the game has started. Jaehwan was out now in Whitechapel looking for a target. He was having a hard time being quiet, he loved to be the social butterfly but to not lose the game he had to be quiet. Wandering around he spots a good canidiate and goes to her. She takes him to a spot along Hanbury street to conduct their business.  Jaehwan gently backed her into a corner where they cant be seen from the street. He carefully placed a couple small kisses on her neck, testing where he can feel her heart throbs. Swiftly he takes a knife and slashes her throat, quickly incapacitating her. He next takes the knife to cut into her stomach slicing her open. He quickly takes her intestines and places them over her right shoulder.

Softly singing to himself, he quickly makes short work of eviscerating her. Removing the uterus and parts of her vagina to take with him. Hearing footsteps nearby he swiftly gets up and heads back to home. Quietly entering the home, he nimbly heads up the stairs to his room to change out of his clothes. After closing the bedroom door, he sets the body parts on a small table by the fireplace. Removing his clothes he places them in the fire to burn. He then heads to his on suite bathroom to run a bath in his large claw foot tub. He adds some bath powders to fragrance the water before slowly sliding into the hot bath water to soak.

The door let out a soft click as it was shut, causing Jaehwan to open one eye.

"I am soaking right now Hakyeon, come in." He hears the soft footsteps of Hakyeon coming his way to the bathroom. Jaehwan feels Hakyeons fingers brush his hair to the side.

"Do you want me to wash your hair for you?"

All Jaehwan could do is nod his head in affirmation. Hakyeon takes the jug next to the tub and fills it with water to pour over Jaehwans head. Afterwards he puts a small amount of shampoo onto his hair then starts to gently massage and work it in. During this process Hakyeon can hear quiet moans of delight coming from Jaehwans lips. Hakyeon lets out a soft chuckle causing Jaehwan to smile.

 A few minutes later Hakyeon rinses him off and helps him out of the tub. Wrapping him in a large, soft towel he takes him to the fireplace to warm up. While holding him on the fur rug in front of the fireplace he asks Jaehwan questions about the kill. 

"I see you brought home some souvenirs"

"Yeah, I thought Butt would enjoy a treat"

Hakyeon just chuckles at this. Everyone thought Wonshik would spoil his dog the most but it ended up being Jaehwan doing the most spoiling. Finally he gets up and tells Jaehwan to get some sleep and everyone will see him when he gets up. It's late afternoon when everyone finally sees Jaehwan come into the library room. Butt runs up to him, obviously smelling the meat he has on the plate in his hands. He sets it down for him to enjoy. Sauntering over to the lounge where Wonshik is sitting, he plops down and lays his head across Wonshiks lap. They are all just doing their own things when a servant brings in the nightly paper. Immediately Hakyeon notices the front page talking about the two murders. 

"Hey guys, we finally made the paper and they are suspecting one person is doing it so far." Hakyeon states with glee.

Everyone gets up to crowd around Hakyeon to read the paper with him. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
